


these moments spent

by HeRbIeZ



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also bby Max, i suck at tags tbh, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: It was rare for these moments to happen, but they were never unwelcome. It was refreshing to have times like this happen; it makes everything seem normal.





	these moments spent

**Author's Note:**

> Take this trash that I cranked out before I lost my writing mojo

"Bobby Ray?" Chuck echoed, looking over to his girlfriend who laid comfortably against his bed. She simply nodded, cooing over Max who was eating upon her chest. "What kind of name is that?" 

"I dunno, it's cute." Connie defended, flipping her hair over her shoulder indignantly. "Why, don't like it?"

"I never said that. It's just," the Australian waved hands as he tried to find the words. He took a seat beside Connie and absentmindedly stroked the top of Max's head. "Seems old."

"Old? Like 80s old?" Chuck nodded at her. She gave a small snort. "That's what makes the name unique." Sitting up, the Filipina set Max upon her boyfriend's lap and leaned against his shoulder, pressing light kisses. 

Chuck, in turn, draped his arm across her shoulders and laid a kiss to her temple. "Ah well... as long as there's no Kaiju or anything to harm him in the future."

"The future?" Connie shifted to look up at him. A hint of mischief laced the faint smile she had. "Are you planning a future with me already, Hansen?" 

"Why not? I'm already drawing up the beach house we're gonna live in." He stated, prompting a chuckle form the other. He then gave a laugh of his own. "Yeah life may be a shithole right now, but it doesn't mean we can't change it for the future." 

The young woman's eyes widened at the profound statement he had uttered. It was rare for these moments to happen, but they were never unwelcome. It was refreshing to have times like this happen; it makes everything seem normal. 

"Are you okay..?" Chuck was uneasy with silence that had replaced the usual chatter that surrounded Connie. 

Slowly, a sly grin made its way to her face. Before the redhead could even move, Connie had pinned him down to the bed, her laughter filling the room as she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. "That was every insightful of you. I kinda like it, it sexy." 

The former roles his eyes at her antics, the smile never leaving his face. He cupped the back of her head, whispering a playful "C'mere" before kissing her sweetly.


End file.
